Shot Through the Heart
by pictureperfexi0n
Summary: Wandless and non verbal spells can be fickle, especially when it's a spell found during the destruction of a room, having never been used before. Viktoriya finds out just how fickle these can be.
1. Prologue

The dim feeling of horror spread through Viktoriya Black's stomach slowly as she stared down the building before her. It was a tall building, towering on the small pitiful rock somewhere far into the North Sea. Viktoriya had flown here on her Nimbus 2001 and now stood with the broom in her hand, glaring at the building. Azkaban Fortress, it was called. Dementors, tall, hooded creatures that stole the happiness right from your heart, stood guard around the wizard prison. Viktoriya resolutely gripped her broom at her side and marched through the doors into the prison.

"Viktoriya!" cried the only human guard, an Auror named Alec Thunder. Viktoriya felt for him in his gloomy job. "What a surprise! I hadn't expected you back so soon. Where's your mother?"

Viktoriya suppressed a shudder at the mention of her mother and shook her head. She'd been to this prison on quite a few occasions to visit her father.

"You shouldn't be here alone," Alec told the young girl as he surveyed her over his desk.

"I need to see Sirius," Viktoriya stated clearly.

"Azkaban is not a place for a girl your age to be wandering alone," Alec tried to dissuade her.

"I want to see my dad," Viktoriya repeated fiercely, stormy grey eyes flashing. She glared firmly at the Auror before her. Alec just shook his head.

"Where is your mother?" Alec pressed.

"She's dead," Viktoriya growled, still glaring and resembling her father very much. "Can I see my dad now?"

With a muted look of shock, Alec gave a short nod. Viktoriya leant her broomstick against Alec's desk, as was procedure, and whipped around to walk down the dark corridor she had traveled so many times before. Without waiting for Alec, she unlocked the heavy door, glared at the two dementors flanking the door, and strode purposefully in. The door came to a close behind her with a resounding snap. Suppressing another shudder, Viktoriya turned her eyes on the huddled figure in the corner whose head had raised at the sound of her entrance.

"Tori!" a harsh voice croaked and the man in the corner rushed forward to greet his daughter. Viktoriya tried in vain to be happy about being in her father's embrace once more, but the memory of her mother's death was just too fresh. Sirius Black gently brushed back a strand of Viktoriya's dark hair. "What are you doing here? Where's your mum?"

At this inquiry, Viktoriya broke down in sobs, leaning against her alarmed father's gaunt chest. Sirius stood stock still for a mere moment before seizing Viktoriya's arms to look her in the face. Her cheeks shone in the pale moonlight.

"What happened?" he demanded roughly.

"Mum--" Viktoriya spoke between sobs, "H-he killed--sent a m-manticore--"

Sirius seemed to get the full picture as he released Viktoriya's arms and allowed her to cry against his shoulder. His own eyes were devoid of tears, having cried enough during his first few years of imprisonment.

"Have you been to see Remus?" he questioned once Viktoriya's tears had subsided enough to allow her to speak. She shook her head.

"I grabbed my broom and came here immediately," she said.

"You're safer going to your uncle's," Sirius chided, peering down at the young girl thoughtfully, looking mildly touched that she had wanted to see him first and foremost after the catastrophe.

Viktoriya gave a small shake of the head.

"I wanted to see you," she said, "I thought you should know. Mum always said you knew her best."

"She certainly knew me best," Sirius muttered, lapsing, if only for a second, into a fond memory of his now late wife. It was sucked away as quickly as it had come. "Look, you need to go to Remus. He'll be able to sort things out--"

"It's a full moon, Dad," Viktoriya said flatly. "He'll be in a forest somewhere. I won't be able to find him till morning."

Sirius frowned, glancing at the sliver of a window that adorned his otherwise very black stone walls. Sure enough, a full, round moon smiled sadly back at him.

"I want you to come with me, Daddy," Viktoriya went on hastily and quietly. "You don't deserve to be in here."

"Viktoriya," Sirius replied sternly, "We've been over this before--"

"But I need you, Dad," Viktoriya cut in, "Now more than ever."

"No," Sirius answered firmly.

"Please, Daddy," Viktoriya pleaded. "I won't let anything happen to you. I know Remus will come around in time."

Sirius regarded her daughter for a moment, considering. He did not doubt her abilities, nor did her wish to see any harm befall her, which would most certainly happen when found guilty of what she wanted to do.

"Mum taught me Occlumency," Viktoriya stated. "The Ministry will never know it was me! They'll never put it to a thirteen-year-old to smuggle a fully grown man from a building full of Dementors. Alec will never see you!"

Sirius looked very seriously at his daughter.

"It's too dangerous," he said.

"You like danger," replied Viktoriya with a smirk. "Look," she reached into her robes, pulling out a long wooden stick. "I even nicked your wand. They'll think it was an inside job!"

Sirius sat in deep contemplation for a moment, staring hard at his daughter's pleading face. Viktoriya could not fathom a single thought going through his mind at that moment, but remained hopeful. Her father was innocent of the murders he'd been charged with. He did not deserve the condemned life of a prisoner that he was living. He did not deserve the twelve years he'd spent in this horrible prison.

It seemed to take an age for Sirius to finally consent.

* * *

**I'm not a big fan of author's notes, so don't expect many from me. Just bear with me. The first couple of chapters are going to be in Harry's time, as will the last chapter or so, I believe (not sure yet!!). In a couple of chapters though, she'll be flying back in time. Fans of the Marauders, don't worry. They'll be showing up. I may need some help with pranks and such, however. I'm no good with those. If you've got an idea, let me know and I'll definitely credit you!! Thanks!**

**By the way, I own nothing but the lovely Viktoriya Anastasiya.  
**


	2. 4 Years Later

**4 years later**

"Why don't you three go work on upstairs?" said Mrs. Weasley, smiling kindly down at Ron, Ginny, and me. "We'll go to Diagon Alley as soon as Harry and Remus get back. And remember, no magic!"

With a short nod, I followed the siblings up the stairs and out of the kitchen, thinking longingly of life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had been so excited when we got our letters a few days ago explaining that the school was to reopen.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_As I am sure you are aware, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has fallen in the line of duty. It has been heavily debated whether the school will reopen or not, but on request of many students and parents, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be taking students this coming year. As extra precaution an security, Aurors will be stationed around the school at all entrances as well as in Hogsmeade at all times. Each student wishing to return to Hogwarts will fulfill the attached supply list and board the Hogwarts Express at eleven o'clock AM on September 1st. Aurors will be patrolling King's Cross as well as the Hogwarts Express for safety._

_Hoping to see you soon,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

I had wanted to go to Diagon Alley that very afternoon, but everyone else wanted to wait for Harry Potter, who was still at his aunt and uncle's at the time, to join us, so I grudgingly consented. I wanted nothing more than to reenter the magical world that I missed so much over the summer. And now that Harry was just moments away at the Ministry of Magic taking his Apparition Test, I would have that chance. Of course, more pressing matters had arisen, like the cleaning of the headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix, which is where I found myself at the present.

To make up for a year's worth of uninhabitance, Mrs. Weasley was forcing everyone who passed by, or lived within the confines of, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place to finish the cleaning that had been started only two years previous. Unfortunately, the year off of cleaning seemed to make the feat only that much more depressing, which is why Ron and Ginny were scowling so much at the walls.

"I don't see why we can't just use magic," Ron complained to my right. He was in the process of rubbing years of grime off of a silver goblet with his already blackened rag. "I mean, there's no sense in sticking us in here when we're seventeen."

"You try suggesting that to Mum," Ginny told her brother darkly. "She'd have a right fit. She thinks there some kind of curse on this room that makes it impervious to magic. She's terrified it's going to rebound on us."

I gave an audible snort at that statement and pulled my right glove off.

"I don't blame her for worrying," I started lightly. "Merlin only knows what's in this house, but I think a quick shot won't hurt anyone."

With a small wave, I sent a Scouring Charm at another goblet sitting in the cabinet above Ron's head. Apparently the goblet didn't want to be clean, because it immediately hopped out of the way of the charm, resulting in it falling with a clatter onto Ron's head. Ron gave a shout that seemed to awaken a few other objects in the cabinet. Several pieces of jewelry along with many things that I'm sure no one in the room recognized came piling out of the cabinet. Doors and drawers flew open spitting out goblets, boxes, and bottles. Ron scrambled away from the cabinet, throwing down his goblet that had also come to life and was trying to bite him.

"Ginny, stay behind us," I instructed to the younger girl. "You're not allowed to do magic. Ron, stun anything that moves."

"_Stupefy!_" became the word of the moment as Ron and I set to work. Red beams of light slammed into feral necklaces and rings, sending them flying back and unmoving. A goblet broke free of the silver army, the same one Ron had been polishing not a minute ago, and launched itself at Ron. It was in the air one moment and then the next it clattered to the ground in a small heap of flashing silver. Ginny stood over it with an ordinary broom in her hands. It didn't take very long with this sort of help from Ginny to round up the remaining renegade objects and stun them. It was, however, a shock when the door to the room opened. One of the few animated necklaces left scuttled toward the door as Remus Lupin's face appeared. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound reached our ears as we watched in horror. The necklace had crept up his pant leg and shot itself at Remus's throat, coiling itself around him.

"NO!" I screamed in spite of myself. Pure or plated, silver was not the best friend of a werewolf. The remaining objects in the room took advantage of my lack of attention and shot at me. Goblets pelted my head as rings shot themselves against my shins. Covering my head with my arms, I heard Ron shouting at Ginny to get to Remus and remove the necklace.

"_Accio necklace!_" a familiar voice joined the tussle. From underneath my elbow I saw the necklace uncurl itself from my uncle, leaving him spasming on the floor. Harry Potter knelt beside Ginny, examining Remus.

"Ron," I called over his attempts to stun the many objects beating me, "Ron, get out, now."

"No," Ron replied, his eyes incredulous. "I'm not--"

"I'll be fine," I answered, glaring slightly at him. "I need you to leave the room and shut the door. Tell Harry to throw that necklace in here."

With a look a apprehension, Ron desisted in his stunning attempts and darted from the room. I watched long enough to ensure that Harry had thrown the necklace in and the door was firmly shut before turning my attention to knocking the goblets from my head. With their distraction, I yanked off my left glove as well and felt my power surge through me along with anger and the tiniest hint of fear. With a swift wave of both my hands, a sea of red sparks showered down on the animated objects. Wandless and wordless, I had stunned all of the odds and ends that had piled out of the cabinet.

Without sparing a look to the demented objects, I tore from the room. Remus was still on his back, twitching violently. Ginny had disappeared and Hermione Granger had taken her place at Remus's side, frightened tears welling in her chocolate brown eyes.

"We've got to get him to St. Mungo's," I said quickly, looking over the severe burn marks around Remus's neck. Tears prickled behind my own eyes, but I refused to allow them to fall just yet.

"Ginny's gone to get Mum," Ron answered in a shaky voice. Even as he spoke, Ginny came into view, sprinting up the stairs with her mother in tow. Mrs. Weasley paled visibly at the sight before her and leant heavily on Ginny for support. For a moment it seemed as though Mrs. Weasley was just as shaken as the rest of us, but she quickly pulled herself together.

"You five stay here," she instructed, bending forward to take Remus's arm. She shuddered at his touch. "I'll come back when he's been settled."

"I'm coming," I stated as firmly as I could with my heart hammering so.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head quickly and opened her mouth to reinforce her decision.

"There's no use arguing with me, Mrs. Weasley," I continued. "It'll just waste time."

Looking for a moment like she'd much rather disagree, Mrs. Weasley nodded her consent and, with Ron and Harry's help, we hauled a shaking Remus to his feet. With an arm around either of our shoulders, Mrs. Weasley and I immediately side-Apparated Remus to the crowded lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

* * *

**I only own Viktoriya!**


	3. Scared

From every direction came at least one Healer in lime green robes demanding to know what happened. Mrs. Weasley looked hesitantly to me as though thinking I should not have to endure this.

"He's a werewolf," I explained quickly. "He got some bad contact with silver all around his neck. I don't think he can breathe."

Immediately a stretcher was conjured up and Remus levitated onto it. He was gone before Mrs. Weasley or I could ask where he was being taken to. One of the Healers, however, hung back and beckoned me forward. Confused, I meekly watched as she pulled out her wand and muttered a spell at my forehead. As though an invisible hand was sewing up my skin, I felt a laceration just above my eye reform itself into smooth skin. The Healer gave me a kind smile and wiped away the blood caking my face with another wave of her wand, then she was gone.

It was a long wait in silence for Mrs. Weasley and I as we waited on the fifth floor in the tea shop. Mrs. Weasley was nervously sipping her tea while mine remained untouched. I stared blankly at the wall opposite me, dreading the moment when Mrs. Weasley would ask what had happened. She had strictly told us not to use magic on that room. It was all my fault that Remus was now lying in a hospital bed.

Mrs. Weasley never asked, however. A young witch entered the visitor's tearoom and, upon spotting Mrs. Weasley, crossed immediately over to us. She gave a kind smile.

"Your friend is going to be fine," she said reassuringly. "It was good you got him here so quick."

With a sigh of relief, I shut my eyes against more tears as Mrs. Weasley inquired when we could go and see him.

"Family first," said the young witch plainly.

"All right," Mrs. Weasley replied easily. "Go on, Tori. I'll go and tell the others how he's doing."

A look of apprehension crossed my face, but I nodded all the same and got to my feet. The young witch gave me a look of suspicion. I couldn't blame her. I had no Lupin qualities in my features at all whatsoever. I resembled my father a great deal, however. Silently, I followed the young witch to my uncle's room on the first floor.

Remus was asleep when I entered the dim room. The young witch left the room rather abruptly, but that suited me just fine. I didn't think she really believed I was part of Remus's family. I slowly made my way to Remus's bedside, sitting in the visitor's chair set there. His face was turned towards me, peaceful and still. On his neck were vivid and raw red burns. He was no longer twitching and spasming, but his fine sandy hair was strewn about on his head as if he'd been in a strong wind. A few renegade strands fell in his eyes and I bent forward to brush them away, gently scratching just above his ear for good measure.

"Your mother used to do that to me when we were kids," a soft voice issued from Remus's mouth. His eyes fluttered open and his lips curled into a smile. I returned the smile and, much to my chagrin, began to tear up.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Moony," I muttered, quickly losing the smile I just had and frowning instead. I continued to brush back his hair with my fingers.

"You haven't called me that in years," Remus commented.

A ghost of a smile flickered across my face. "I've never been so afraid to lose you in my life."

Remus gave a soft chuckle and brought a heavy hand up to my cheek to wipe away a fallen tear.

"Your mum doesn't want to see me yet," he said.

"Well I suppose that's a good thing," I muttered, allowing myself to grin again, "because she can't have you yet."

Remus chuckled quietly again as the door to the room slowly fell open. Nymphadora Tonks poked her head in nervously.

"Harry told me you were here," she said. Her customary pink hair stood out in the dull room. "Are you all right?"

"Never been better," Remus answered sarcastically, a small grin betraying him. "I got attacked by a necklace."

Tonks scrunched up her face in a very confused manner.

"It was silver," I clarified, and Tonks immediately nodded.

"And how did you managed to get attacked by a silver necklace?" she asked.

"Er--that one is my fault," I said quietly, concentrating hard on my trainers. "Mrs. Weasley specifically told us not to clean the room by magic, but I tried anyway. Everything came to life and started attacking us."

Tonks snickered at the thought.

"Look," I said abruptly, getting to my feet, "I'm going to get back home. I'm sure there's a mess in that room and I should probably help clean it up, since it was my fault. Mrs. Weasley should be back with everyone to see you soon."

Without waiting for an answer, I nearly sprinted from the room, just brushing past Mrs. Weasley. I ignored their curious calls and hurried back into the lobby on the ground floor, where I immediately Apparated back to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

It wasn't long before I found myself inside the same room I had been only hours before. I glared around at the lifeless jewelry and goblets, finally resting on the necklace that had been around my uncle's throat. Slowly, I reached for it, letting the cool silver slither over my fingers. My eyes roved over the black pearl amulet and tears began to trickle down my cheeks. I thought for a moment of my father.

_Beside me my mother gave a shiver. Just before us stood a tall, stone building. There were hardly any windows and just one heavy metal door pointing to the North. Flanking the door were two very tall, hooded beings. My mother shook even more violently as she seized my hand and marched me through the door._

_"May I help you?"_

_A stocky man looked up from his paperwork as my mother and I stopped before his desk. The plaque on the edge of his desk read: Alec Thunder - Azkaban Guard._

_"We would like to see Sirius Black," said my mother in the firmest voice she seemed to have been able to muster. I gave her a curious glance._

_Alec Thunder mimicked my curious gaze in my mother's direction._

_"Sirius Black?" he asked. "No one's been to see him in years. I'm afraid he may not be particularly - er - stable anymore."_

_A look of worry flickered over my mother's face before she claimed that it didn't matter, she would like to see him regardless._

_"Very well," Alec replied, albeit not without a touch of reluctance, especially with a glance in my direction. "Names?"_

_"Elayna and Viktoriya Black," my mother answered._

_Alec moved to write down our names, but paused with his quill over his ledger._

_"Elayna?" he asked, looking into my mother's face. "Elayna Lupin?"_

_With a set jaw, my mother nodded. Alec gave a small smile and continued to write our names in the ledger._

_"I haven't seen you since our Hogwarts days," he said as he rose from his chair. He pulled out a ring of keys as he went. "I'd forgotten you married Sirius."_

_My mother said nothing as we followed the guard down a dank, narrow hallway. Cells lined both sides. I was careful to stay close to my mother as we came to a stop at a cell separated from the rest. Two Dementors flanked the door and my mother gave another shudder. I could understand why she was frightened of the hooded beasts, but did she have to shudder every time? It wasn't that cold in here._

_Inside the door was a small room with blank stone walls and a sliver of a window set into the far wall. Straw adorned the floor and a small mattress was thrown unceremoniously into the corner. Huddled on it was the frame of a man, thin and shaking. My mother took a step forward. I held back by the door that was now shut behind me. Wrinkling my nose, I took a deep breath. That was a mistake. It smelled awful._

_"Sirius?" my mother whispered. The smell didn't seem to bother her as she knelt beside the man and set a very gentle hand on his shoulder. There was the sound of movement as the man rolled over._

_"Elayna?"_

_His voice was incredulous. In one swift movement, he was hugging my mother with what seemed to be all the strength he possessed. My mother fell onto the edge of the mattress as she returned the hug forcefully, sniffling every so often. When she finally released the man, she turned and beckoned me toward her. Slowly, I obeyed. Sirius's eyes widened even more._

_"Sirius," said my mother, attempting to grin, "this is our little girl. This is--"_

_"Viktoriya," Sirius muttered. A wide grin split his face open for a mere second as he knelt before me, surveying me carefully._

_"She got her Hogwarts letter," my mother explained. "She wanted to show you."_

_I gave a quick nod and searched my robes for the thick envelope I had received only two days ago. I held it out and Sirius admired the writing on the front:_

_Viktoriya Anastasiya Black_

_Number 8_

_Whisping Rd._

_Nottingham_

_"So you're eleven now?" he asked, looking back up at me._

_I nodded again._

_"Excited?" Sirius inquired._

_"Very," I answered, giving a proud grin. "I'm going to be in Gryffindor like you and Mum."_

_Sirius gave a short smile. Neither he nor my mother seemed to be able to keep a smile._

_"What's wrong, Dad?" I asked innocently. "Aren't you happy?"_

_Sirius and my mother shared a quick, confused glance._

_"You feel happy?" he asked._

_"Of course!" I replied, raising an eyebrow is curiosity. "I'm meeting my dad for the first time _and_ I'm going to Hogwarts in September."_

_My parents shared another look full of meaning._

_"Tori, do you even know what a Dementor is?" my mother asked._

_I looked up at her and shook my head._

_"A Dementor feeds on happiness," she explained. "Haven't you noticed how cold it is here?"_

_"I am a bit chilly," I replied, "but I'm perfectly happy."_

_"She's not affected," Sirius whispered, looking awestruck. "That's got to be a bleeding miracle."_

* * *

_**In the next chapter Tori gets a silver DeLorean and revs that baby up to 88mph.**_

Get it?

...

Back to the Future??

Oh nevermind...it's a Muggle thing...

I own nothing except Tori!  



End file.
